<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ciumi di stenti, cori a metà by emozionedapoco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709770">ciumi di stenti, cori a metà</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco'>emozionedapoco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2x03 Morte in mare aperto, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gentleness, Getting Together, Introspection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Mimì era sempre tutto facile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ciumi di stenti, cori a metà</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>il fatto che non esistano altri lavori per questa coppia è criminale e ho dovuto rimediare personalmente. ho tantissime idee per questa coppia e spero che, ispirazione permettendo, questa non sia l'ultima fic da me scritta per questo pairing. è stata scritta molto di getto e non ho onestamente neanche provato a scrivere in vigatese perché non sono capace e avrei fatto solo bordello. l'ho fatta un po' introspettiva perché il personaggio di montalbano mi affascina da sempre e volevo esplorarlo un po'. dopodiché vi dico solo che sono sottona alla massima potenza per questi due che mi fanno piangere malissimo e vi lascio alla lettura, sperando vi piaccia. </p><p>il siciliano che trovate nei dialoghi è opera di @Grigoriweasley qua su ao3, che è stata talmente gentile da aiutarmi e farmi questo favore. andate a leggere le sue fic, sono bellissime!</p><p>(il titolo viene da "Lu jornu ca cantavanu li manu" di Olivia Sellerio che mi fa piangere e che vi consiglio un casino.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se c’è qualcosa di certo sulla Sicilia è la bontà del suo cibo. In Sicilia si mangia bene, Salvo lo sa, e si mangia bene più o meno ovunque. Nonostante ciò, Livia, due settimane prima, era comunque riuscita a portarlo in quello che probabilmente era l’unico ristorante della zona in cui si magiasse male. Sembrava sciocco, banale e privo di qualunque importanza in un momento delicato della loro relazione come quello, eppure era l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare mentre teneva in mano la maschera di carnevale che Livia aveva lasciato dietro nella sua fretta di andarsene.</p><p> </p><p>Nella sua fretta di allontanarsi il più possibile da Salvo, la cui unica colpa era quella di non aver fatto capire prima a Livia che tipo di lavoro facesse. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi arrabbiato, invece era solo triste. Triste perchè che senso ha che tutto finisca così?</p><p> </p><p>Era sembrato così difficile costruire la loro relazione, un passo avanti e cinque indietro, per mesi. E invece adesso aveva in mano solo una maschera, a simboleggiare l’ingombrante presenza di quella maledetta sparatoria.</p><p> </p><p>Ma forse quella maschera l’avevano indossata entrambi tempo prima. L’episodio di quel ristorante in cui Livia l’aveva portato continuava a tornargli in testa. Era stato un caso o il fato a portarli in quello scempio di ristorante? Magari era un segnale che Salvo avrebbe dovuto cogliere tempo prima. O magari, più semplicemente, non significava nulla e Salvo aveva lasciato vagare la sua mente troppo a lungo.</p><p> </p><p>Alzò gli occhi e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Era un caso anche che dall’ultima conversazione con Livia il sole, di solito così presente in quella terra che tanto amava, fosse scomparso, nascosto dietro una fitta coltre di nubi?</p><p> </p><p>La maschera pesava nella sua mano. Quella fatidica sera quella indossata da Livia le calzava a pennello, mentre quella di Salvo era larga e scomoda. Sembrava fatta apposta per distorcere il suo viso. E questo, questo significava qualcosa?</p><p> </p><p>Un tuono in lontananza lo scosse all’improvviso dai suoi pensieri, e tutto quello che a Salvo rimase era un’imponderabile velo di tristezza da cui si sentiva soffocare. Senza poterci fare nulla, sentì i suoi occhi inumidirsi per ciò che la sua vita aveva perso. Non riuscì a piangere, però. Non perchè non volesse, ma perchè si sarebe sentito sporco a farlo. Se le lacrime fossero uscite, non l’avrebbero fatto per la perdita, no. Ma per il sollievo.</p><p> </p><p>Livia lo sfotteva di continuo, ripetendogli che era abitudinario come un gatto. Glielo aveva detto anche la sera del ristorante. Eppure non si era mai resa conto che la prima ad essere diventata un’abitudine, per Salvo, era stata lei. Era stato talmente bello all’inizio, avere una persona al proprio fianco, che non si era neanche preoccupato di capire se effettivamente gli piacesse quella persona o semplicemente l’atto di averla accanto e, quando l’aveva finalmente capito, si era trovato ad esserne troppo dipendente per riuscire a disintossicarsene. Era andata avanti così fino al maledettissimo momento in cui le aveva chiesto di sposarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Abituato fin da piccolo all’idea del matrimonio visto come parte fondamentale di una vita felice, chiederle di sposarlo gli era sembrato naturale. Radicato com’era nell’abitudine di starle accanto, non aveva realizzato che così facendo faceva del male ad entrambi. A lei, per l’illusione sotto la quale l’avrebbe fatta vivere; a sè stesso, perchè si stava condannando a qualcosa che non lo rendeva pienamente felice. Ma d’altronde ormai ci era fin troppo dentro, e uscirne sarebbe stato impossibile, non senza spezzare il cuoredi Livia.</p><p> </p><p>E di fare una cosa simile Salvo non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio perchè, dopo tutto, le voleva bene.</p><p> </p><p>Si sarebbe sentito un mostro nel farlo.</p><p> </p><p>Perciò quando poche ore prima Livia aveva chiuso e sigillato la scatola della loro relazione per seppellirla in una cantina e non riesumarla mai più senza che lui dovesse fare nulla di più del suo dovere da poliziotto, insieme al dolore per l’uscita dalla sua vita di una persona a cui era, nonostante tutto, legato, aveva sentito il sollievo.</p><p> </p><p>Un sollievo tangibile, come avere uno zaino pesante sulle spalle e sapere che è pesante, ma rendersi conto della zavorra che effettivamente rappresentava solo dopo averlo finalmente poggiato a terra.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo poggiò la maschera sul tavolo, dove l’aveva trovata, e si alzò con un gesto brusco, carico di decisione. Decisione che pero si estinse nello stesso momento in cui si ritrovò in piedi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Che fare adesso? Che senso ha starci male, se alla fine era quello che volevi da tempo, Salvo?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Giusto, che fare. Passarci oltre, probabilmente, ma seppur desiderata quella rottura era stata una batosta notevole, e rialzarsi del tutto, nel senso metaforico del termine, era prematuro. Sua madre gli aveva sempre detto che “<em>per imparare dal dolore e superarlo devi prima sentirlo, Salvuzzo.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Suonò il telefono, e Salvo potè finalmente trovare qualcosa da fare che gli desse uno scopo a breve termine. Con due lunghi passi raggiunse la mensola su cui l’aveva appoggiato, lo prese e con gesto abitudinario rispose portandoselo all’orecchio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Si?”</p><p>“Ciao Salvo, sono Mimì. Abbiamo chiuso il caso e pensavo ti interessasse sentire gli ultimi dettagli.”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, sì, il caso, rammentò Salvo. Non aveva affatto voglia di sentir parlare di lavoro, non quando era stato la causa di tutto, ma non poteva evitarlo. Ricordava vagamente che era il motivo per cui era vestito- erano le sei e stava per andare al lavoro. Giusto. Rispose a fatica.</p><p> </p><p>“E parra, Mimì.”</p><p>“Ma come, non sei entusiasta all’idea di un altro criminale assicurato alla giustizia? Che ti prende?”</p><p>“Ma niente, è solo che non sono dell’umore giusto.”</p><p>“Si, e io sono un carabiniere. Che succede, Salvuzzo?”</p><p> </p><p>La preoccupazione nella sua voce era genuina e Salvo non potè fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa. Livia l’aveva mollato, cosa che lui desiderava da tempo, e lui riusciva comunque a starci così male da far preoccupare anche il suo migliore amico.</p><p> </p><p>“Livia mi ha lasciato.”</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu una pausa. A Salvo parse di sentire un sospiro.</p><p> </p><p>“Capisco. Sei a casa, no? Munì, aspettami che arrivo.”</p><p>“Mimì, non c’è bisogn-“</p><p>“Non ci provare con me Salvo, che ti conosco. Arrivo.”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì chiuse la telefonata prima che Salvo potesse ribattere. D’altronde il suo vice era quasi più testardo di lui, questo Salvo lo sapeva, e non ci poteva fare niente.</p><p> </p><p>Non se la sentiva di rimanere in casa un secondo di più, oppresso da quelle mura, da quella maschera, dalla luce del sole che coperta dalle nuvole non riusciva ad entrare in casa e rimaneva chiusa nel vetro della finestra. Decise che Mimì lo avrebbe trovato anche in spiaggia. Prese le sue cose e uscì.</p><p> </p><p>Quando si sedetta sulla riva del mare, il pensiero che avrebbe potuto rovinare il tessuto dei pantaloni non lo sfiorò nemmeno. Cercò di distrarsi, di non pensare a Livia, di non pensare neanche a Mimì. Di pensare solo al mare, che in quella giornata appariva plumbeo come il cielo.</p><p> </p><p>Il mare era stato da sfondo a così tante scene della sua vita, principalmente i pasti che aveva consumato in terrazza da quando aveva comprato la casa che ora gli stava alle spalle. Mangiava quasi sempre da solo, a casa, ma tante volte aveva avuto compagnia. Di Livia, la maggior parte delle volte. Dei suoi colleghi, che venivano a trovarlo per motivi personali o per lavoro.</p><p> </p><p>Di Mimì, che, pensò Salvo guardando il mare incessantemente in movimento, da tempo non era più solo un collega e forse non lo era mai davvero stato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Se lo ricordava bene, il momento in cui si erano conosciuti.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salvo era entrato nel suo ufficio con veemenza, curioso di scoprire chi si celasse dietro il cognome comicamente errato comunicatogli da Catarella, e altrettanto confuso dalla situazione e dall’audacia del misterioso individuo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gli si era parato di fronte un uomo dall’aspetto curato, vestito di tutto punto, che senza fare neanche una piega gli si era presentato amichevolmente, come se non avesse invaso l’ufficio di un commissario di polizia spacciandosi per il suo sostituto.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E Salvo ne era rimasto colpito, anche se fu accorto nel non farlo notare. A Mimì non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura. Aveva finto di non sopportarlo, e forse all’inizio non aveva neanche troppo finto. D’altronde gli era piombato tra capo e collo un vice commissario di cui non credeva di avere bisogno, e il nervoso che gli era salito nel tragitto fino all’ufficio dopo la conversazione con Catarella unito a questa notizia non aveva esattamente reso Salvo troppo bendisposto nei confronti di Augello.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma erano bastate poche ore che già Mimì gli stava simpatico, anche se ancora non lo chiamava Mimì. Erano bastate poche ore che già si era arreso al chiedergli scusa, perchè si era comportato male e voleva fare ammenda. Erano bastati pochi giorni che già Salvo si era ritrovato nell’ufficio di Augello ad offrirgli “il caffè della pace”. Pochi giorni ancora e si erano ritrovati nel terrazzo di casa sua, a mangiare e parlare di lavoro nella fioca luce della luna e delle uniche due lampade scafesse che aveva trovato da mettere in balcone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fin da subito Salvo aveva visto in lui qualcosa. E anche se agli inizi non avrebbe saputo dire cosa, sapeva che quel qualcosa non era un semplice collega.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fu scosso dai suoi pensieri dall’aver visto con la coda dell’occhio una sagoma scura che gli andava incontro sulla spiaggia. Era Mimì, e Salvo si accorse di aver passato tutto il tempo dalla telefonata a quel momento a pensare a lui.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Cervello fituso”,</em> si disse. <em>“Pensare a lui è peggio che pensare a Livia. Oggi mi vuoi proprio male, eh?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Ed era vero, per qualche strano motivo. Pensare a Mimì lo riempiva di una stranissima nostalgia dolciastra, ogni tanto. Non sempre, però. Più spesso era solo affetto, quello con cui pensava a Mimì. Un affetto lampante che si era fatto strada in un cuore in cui neanche quella che considerava la donna della sua vita era riuscita a fare radici.</p><p> </p><p>All’improvviso, nell’osservare Mimì che gli si avvicinava, Salvo pensò che Mimì era bello, con la giacca che gli svolazzava dietro in tinta coi capelli scuri e con quel ridicolissimo baffo che nessuno oltre a lui sarebbe stato in grado di portare con una tale eleganza. Era bello, Mimì, con la pelle più pallida che si fosse mai vista su un siciliano.</p><p> </p><p>Era bello, Mimì, e lo sapeva da tempo. Gli veniva da pensarlo spesso. A Salvo piaceva pensare che lo faceva per cercare di immedesimarsi in tutte le donne con cui andava a letto, per cercare di capire cosa ci trovassero in lui oltre a un testardissimo cornuto che non gli dava mai retta e metteva il parmigiano sulle vongole. Sospettava che fosse una bugia, ma non se la sentiva di scoprire la verità. Non su questo.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì gli si sedette accanto, senza fare neanche un commento sulla sabbia che gli avrebbe rovinato i pantaloni. Salvo sapeva che lo aveva pensato, però.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo vice iniziò a parlargli del caso, e Salvo accettò di buon grado la distrazione, calandosi volentieri nei panni di commissario. Mimì, quando voleva, era competente oltre ogni misura, e anche se a Salvo piaceva ripetergli il contrario, sapeva il fatto suo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando l’argomento lavoro fu esaurito, gli occhi di Salvo si scurirono di nuovo. Avrebbe voluto non pensare a niente, quella mattina, ma non era cosi che stava andando, e mentre Mimì cercava di consolarlo riguardo Livia, dicendogli che le serviva solo tempo, Salvo non riuscì a non pensare che forse dicendo a Mimì la verità su Livia e sui suoi sensi di colpa si sarebbe sentito meglio.</p><p> </p><p>A loro due piaceva tanto sfottersi e scherzare a vicenda, e quando non parlavano di lavoro era raro che fossero seri. Era raro che fossero seri anche quando parlavano di lavoro, ma vabbè. però quando erano seri, quando parlavano delle loro vite, delle loro preoccupazioni, quelle poche volte che era capitato, era facile. Salvo non doveva spiegarsi, Mimì lo capiva anche senza troppe parole, e Salvo ne era grato perchè ogni tanto Mimì lo capiva più di quanto lo capisse lui stesso.</p><p> </p><p>Poi Mimì tirò fuori la bottiglia che aveva portato, bottiglia che Salvo aveva notato ma a cui non aveva fatto troppo caso fino a quel momento. Il pensiero che Mimì, preoccupato, avesse pensato che una bevuta insieme lo avrebbe aiutato e avesse addirittura preso una delle bottiglie dalla sua collezione delle Cantine Florio lo fece sorridere. Quelli erano i suoi vini e i suoi liquori preferiti, e Salvo sapeva che se ne separava sempre a malincuore. Forse non se lo meritava un amico così, ma guai a dirglielo.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì gli mise una mano sulla spalla e a Salvo venne voglia di piangere per l’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti, e che aveva così bisogno di sentire quella mattina. Mimì lo guardava con quegli occhi fin troppo espressivi mentre soffriva anche lui per Salvo e quando il pollice di Mimì si mosse sulla sua spalla, una volta sola, nella più semplice delle carezze, Salvo potè solo annuire e farsi passare la bottiglia, convinto che se avesse aperto bocca la voce gli sarebbe uscita spezzata.</p><p> </p><p>Iniziarono a scambiarsi sorsi, e Salvo iniziò a prendere coraggio. Al terzo, finalmente, aprì bocca.</p><p> </p><p>“Sono felice che Livia mi abbia lasciato, Mimì.”</p><p> </p><p>Sentì l’amico irrigidirsi accanto a lui. Probabilmente non capiva, non questa volta, perchè Salvo non era niente se non un bravo attore e aveva finto di amare Livia così bene da aver convinto non solo sè stesso, ma anche Mimì, che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque. A volte anche meglio di sè stesso.</p><p> </p><p>“Avrei dovuto farlo io, da tempo, ma non ci riuscivo.”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì annuì. Era rimasto interdetto, ma non per molto. Gli bastava sempre poco a capire.</p><p> </p><p>Ci fu silenzio per qualche secondo, in cui probabilmente Mimì aspettò di sentire se Salvo avesse altro da dire, ma era sempre stato uomo di poche parole, per quanto riguardava i suoi sentimenti.</p><p> </p><p>“Posso chiederti, Salvo,” chiese, e continuò, perchè sapeva che tra loro la risposta era e sarebbe sempre stata si, “se l’hai mai veramente amata?”</p><p> </p><p>C’era qualcosa nel tono di Mimì che Salvo avrebbe tanto voluto non riuscire a identificare, ma lo conosceva bene, quel qualcosa. Era lo stesso qualcosa che tormentava la voce di Salvo ogni volta che la conquista di Mimì della settimana si rivelava essere passeggera e mai seria, quello stesso qualcosa a cui Salvo non osava mai dare un nome.</p><p> </p><p>“Non credo, no. C’è stato qualcosa, all’inizio, ma non era amore. Speravo lo diventasse. Ma non…”</p><p> </p><p>Lasciò proseguire il resto della frase nel rumore del mare.</p><p> </p><p>Forse una bugia avrebbe fatto meno male, si disse, l’avrebbe aiutato con i sensi di colpa. Se all’inizio ci fosse stato l’Amore, quello con la A maiuscola, forse sarebbe stato più facile dirsi che non l’aveva mai lasciata per non distruggere quell’Amore così unico.</p><p>Quell’Amore non c’era mai stato, e a dirla tutta Salvo ne era felice. Non gli piacevano le cose speciali. Preferiva l’amore quello con la a minuscola, quello di tutti i giorni.</p><p> </p><p>E a Mimì non aveva mentito perchè tra loro due non c’erano bugie.</p><p> </p><p>Si girò a guardarlo, e lo vide che guardava il mare. La bottiglia ce l’aveva ancora Salvo, e fu tentato di dargliela per interrompere quel momento che non riusciva a capire. Non era questa la reazione che si aspettava da Mimì. Non capiva.</p><p> </p><p>Poi Mimì parlò.</p><p> </p><p>“Te la ricordi la prima volta che siamo saliti in macchina insieme? Guidava Gallo, e tu facevi finta di essere ancora siddiato con me.”</p><p>“Si, me lo ricordo”, rispose Salvo, chiedendosi, come sempre, dove volesse andare a parare Mimì.</p><p> </p><p>“Ad un certo punto ti ho chiesto se eri impegnato e mi hai risposto no, perchè, vuoi invitarmi a cena? con quel tuo modo di rispondermi dei primi tempi in cui ci piaceva tantissimo coglionarci a vicenda, solo che tu sei sempre stato più bravo di me.”</p><p> </p><p>Fece una pausa che però non era davvero una pausa, dato che non continuò. L’unica cosa che fece fu girarsi verso Salvo ed incrociare il suo sguardo.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tra di loro non c’erano bugie. Solo domande che non erano mai state poste a cui non era mai stata data una risposta. E il mare, che Mimì aveva fissato fino a quel momento, fa venire voglia di rispondere a tutto, sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Fu il turno di Salvo di guardare il mare, perchè lui e Mimì erano troppo vicini e c’erano delle cose, in quella conversazione, che Salvo doveva capire e che non poteva capire con Mimì così vicino e perchè gli occhi erano traditori e non poteva lasciare che i suoi parlassero.</p><p> </p><p>Non poteva perchè sapeva cosa avrebbero detto. Gli piaceva pensare che no, non lo sapeva, che non sapeva perche ogni tanto pensava che Mimì era bello e che no, non sapeva perche la persona a cui aveva pensato di più dopo la rottura con la sua quasi moglie era il suo migliore amico e che no, non sapeva perchè si era trovato fin dal primo giorno ad aspettare quasi con gioia di bisticciare con il suo vice.</p><p> </p><p>Erano cose che gli piaceva pensare di non sapere perchè quello che invece sapeva benissimo era che una delle conquiste di Mimì un giorno sarebbe diventata più importante delle altre.</p><p> </p><p>Ma quel qualcosa nella voce di Mimì era sollievo, e forse, spinto dal mare, era il momento di rispondere a qualcuna di quelle domande mai poste.</p><p> </p><p>Perchè se a Salvo avessero chiesto perchè Mimì, Salvo avrebbe risposto perchè con Mimì è facile. Lo è sempre stato. Con Livia era tutto un’attesa, un’incertezza, le telefonate che erano un peso che era felice di lasciare quando venivano interrotte.</p><p> </p><p>Con Mimì era facile farsi saltare i nervi a vicenda all’inizio ed era facile invitarlo a prendere un caffè e insutare le sue assurde teorie poliziesche ed era facile farsi consigliare e con Mimì era facile <em>stare.</em></p><p> </p><p>Salvo questo lo sapeva, ed era sempre stato convinto che avrebbe fatto meglio a non farlo sapere a nessun altro, ma era bastato un qualcosa nella voce di una risposta e tutte le sue certezze erano cadute nella stessa mattinata che era iniziata tenendo in mano la maschera della sua passata relazione.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo distolse gli occhi dal mare e incrociò di nuovo quelli di Mimì. Parlò.</p><p>“Se fossimo stati soli, in quella macchina. Se Gallo non ci fosse stato, Mimì, cosa avresti risposto?”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì non esitò a rispondere. Non esitava mai a parlare.</p><p> </p><p>“Questa è facile, Salvo. Si.”</p><p> </p><p>Il rombo del maresembrava imitare il tumulto che Salvo sentiva dentro. Continuavano a guardarsi. Il cielo era grigio, e non era migliorato dall’inizio della giornata.</p><p> </p><p>Ma c’è un uomo che ti sei convinto di non amare dal primo giorno in cui l’hai incontrato, a cui hai donato il tuo cuore comunque in qualunque forma potessi senza farglielo capire, che ti ha spinto a buttarti nelle braccia della prima donna che hai incontrato dopo di lui talmente a fondo da cercare di renderla la compagna della tua vita. C’è un uomo a cui hai dato ogni aspetto della tua vita senza capirlo nemmeno tu stesso e quell’uomo ti sta dicendo che forse non c’era bisogno di nascondersi.</p><p> </p><p>E allora a cosa serve il sole?</p><p> </p><p>Salvo poggiò la bottiglia nella sabbia, stando attento a che non cadesse, essendo ancora aperta. Poi con la mano sinistra cercò quella di Mimì e la strinse nella sua, mentre il pollice di Mimì gli carezzava il palmo.</p><p> </p><p>“E ora,” sussurrò Salvo, perchè voleva che il rumore del mare parlasse con lui “se te lo chiedessi ora, Mimì?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ma come, brillante commissario Montalbano, questo mistero non riesce a risolverlo da solo?”</p><p> </p><p>L’amore di tutti i giorni, per loro due, era non prendersi mai sul serio facendo nel mentre l’esatto opposto, e quel momento non fu da meno.</p><p> </p><p>Fu questione di pochi istanti chiudere quell’ultima distanza. Le labbra di Mimì erano morbide e sapevano di liquore. Fu un semplice tocco, poi Mimì si separò e poggiò la fronte su quella di Salvo.</p><p> </p><p>“Dal primo giorno, Salvo. Dal primo minchia di giorno e nel frattempo stavi per sposarti.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mi dispiace, Mimì. Lo sai che sugnu tanticchia lento su queste cose, d’altronde.”</p><p> </p><p>Salvo sorrise nel dirlo. Mimì rise e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta più a lungo. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono più e più volte, come a recuperare il tempo perduto. Quando si separarono, Salvo vide che quelle di Mimì erano più rosa di normale, un po’ gonfie, e l’enormità di quello che stava accadendo gli piombò addosso.</p><p> </p><p>Ma non si preoccupò. Con Mimì non ce n’era bisogno.</p><p> </p><p>Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto perchè non prima? Salvo avrebbe risposto che aveva paura che sarebbe stato difficile, complesso. Era alquanto ironico che poi con Livia si che era stato davvero difficile.</p><p> </p><p>Solo in quel momento Salvo realizzò che non sarebbe stato difficile, non tra loro. Mimì era l’unica persona di cui il suo animo solitario e introverso non si stufava mai. Era stato facile fino a quel momento, e non stava cambiando poi così tanto tra loro due. Tutto quello che sarebbe venuto alla luce esisteva già da tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Con Mimì era sempre tutto facile.</p><p> </p><p>Mimì, che già gli era impossibilmente vicino, glì poggìo la testa sulla stessa spalla che prima aveva stretto in gesto di solidarietà e che ora invece sfiorava con affetto. Salvo, che con le parole le emozioni non le sapeva descrivere, alzò le loro mani intrecciate e baciò il palmo della mano di Mimì, cercando di raccontargli quello che ancora non era pronto a spiegare.</p><p> </p><p>Salvo guardò il mare e respirò. La maschera era caduta e Salvo sentiva il petto più leggero.</p><p> </p><p>“Mimì”</p><p>“Si?”</p><p>“Ma come minchia fai ad avere la pelle così liscia?”</p><p> </p><p>Mimì rise, e Salvo si maledì per il tempo perduto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sento il maestro camilleri che si rivolta nella tomba e spero solo di non beccarmelo stanotte ai piedi del letto. spero vi sia piaciuta, ho voluto evitare di approfondire troppo le problematiche dell'omofobia in quei luoghi a quei tempi perché non volevo rendere la storia troppo pesante e ho anche fatto mollare livia e salvo definitivamente perché si. qualunque feedback è assolutamente gradito! grazie per la lettura!</p><p>(credo di aver ripetuto il nome Mimì tipo una cinquantina di volte ma che ci posso fare quel nome è troppo bello)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>